Tales from the Crop House
by HanaBri
Summary: Random stories from all the Harvest Moon games. Pairings/characters vary.
1. Matchmaking: ToT

**Hay, gurl, hay! This is a bunch of Harvest Moon Drabbles. K? I'll be including a majority of the games.**

**Game: Tree of Tranquility**

**Characters: Angela, Julius, Candace, Gill, Luke, Chase, Luna**

**Pairings: Candace/Julius, hints of Gill/Luna, Chase/Angela**

**-x-**

"Dude, get outta here. Is Julius really back in town?" Luke gasped, swinging around quickly to look at Angela. Angela, who had to jump a good five feet away to avoid the axe that Luke accidentally sent flying past her face, merely nodded.

"You know him? I thought he was a newbie." She pondered putting her hands on her hips, demanding an explanation.

It was the very beginning of Angela's first winter on Waffle Island, and she had completed her first rainbow back in Spring. Villagers had been piling in by the dozen since, but none quite as flamboyant or memorable as Julius, a metalsmith who would be working under Mira at the Blacksmith's shop. Angela decided to stop by to talk to her friend Luke, who was really a 15 year old gossip at heart, to try and get some dirt on the effeminate man. She had found him in Praline Forest, chopping away at a tree.

"Yeah, dude, he lived on this island as a child, along with me, Candace, Luna, Gill, Maya, and Anissa." Luke replied, plopping down on a stump, and gesturing to the stump across from him.

"Really? So what do you know about this guy?" Angela inquired as she took a seat.

"Oh, tons. Like the fact that he's not gay, even though he totally seems like it, wouldn't you agree?"

"Really, how do you know this?" Angela asked.

"Because he picked on Candace sooooo badly when were we kids." Luke replied, grinning.

"He's the dickwad bully who made her so shy? But how does that prove he's straight?"

"Because after she would leave crying, he would say that he was only trying to help her because she was apparently prettier when she cried. And the fact that he would only hang around her when it came to the girls. She was pretty much dragged on numerous adventures with me and Gill and Julius when we were kids because of him."

At this point, Angela had doubled over laughing. It took her awhile, but she managed to take a breath and speak.

"You and Gill and Julius were friends?" At the words, she started to chuckle lightly again.

"Best friends, actually. We still are, in case you didn't notice." Luke said, nonplussed by her reaction.

"Well, then at least two people are happy Julius came back. Candace was almost in hysterics. Apparently, this morning he came and talked to her, and things weren't pretty. Luna almost bit his head off, so I hear... But whatever. Anyways, let's blow this joint, and go get lunch at the Sundae Inn." Angela said, jumping to her feet, and wiping snow off her butt. Luke nodded his agreement, and they set out.

While in the Maple Lake District, they caught sight of Luna, who invited herself to have lunch with them, not that they minded. Pushing open the doors of Sundae Inn, Luke immediately spotted Gill, who seemed to be eating alone. Luke promptly ran to the table and flopped into the chair opposite of the blonde boy.

"Gee, Gilligan," Angela teased the boy with her favorite nickname for him, meanwhile pulling the chair out next to Luke, "You would think that with the number of people that have been coming into town lately, you could find SOMEONE to eat lunch with you. Guess not." Luna giggled at this, taking the seat next to Gill, which made a tiny blush appear on his face.

"Yeah, Mayor Stickuphisass Jr., I thought it would be a little easier to cure your anti-social ways. I guess you're paying for our lunches, then." Gill's blush promptly disappeared, and he retorted.

"Why does that make me have to pay for your lun-" He was quickly cut off by Luna slapping her hand over his mouth, who was staring in horror out the window.

"Is that Julius practically DRAGGING my sister towards us?" She exclaimed in shock, pointing to the purple haired man dragging a seemingly traumitized blue haired girl towards the inn.

Angela, due to her quick thinking and idiotic plan making, jumped up in a hurry.

"Let's go spy on them from the kitchen!" She squealed in excitement. Luke quickly agreed, and together they dragged a protesting Gill and an in-shock Luna to the kitchen.

Chase met them at the doorway to the kitchen, arms crossed across his chest.

"And is there a reason the four of you want to drag yourselves into my two person kitchen?" He asked sarcastically, as he always did.

"Wow, you and Gilligan should be friends, both of you need to loosen up, Chasington." Angela replied, shoving him to the side.

Chase probably could have kept them out, but what the hell? He figured it might be entertaining.

"Where is everyone, by the way? This couldn't have been more perfect, no one is here except you and us, Chase." Luke grinned, giving a short thumbs up, "But who's gonna be the waitress since Maya's out and about?"

"Whoever's crazy idea it was to hide in my kitchen gets to wear the crappy waitress outfit and serve them." Chase replied, smirking towards Angela, who he knew came up with this crazy scheme. "The bathroom's over there, by the way, you can change there."

"Wow, you're a bit of a pompous asshole. But it's ok, Chase, I still kinda like you. Only a moderate amount, though." Angela said good-naturedly, grabbing a dress, and heading towards the door.

"You know, 'Chasington', you could just jump her. That might solve the sexual tension faster than making her dress up in Maya's too-short uniform." Luna, who had recovered from her shock, remarked sarcastically at Chase, who just grinned.

"Yeah, but what fun would that be? I wanna torture her first, her reactions are hilarious." Chase replied cynically, before turning towards the opening doors.

"Hello, welcome to the Sundae Inn. Our waitress will be out in a minute to help you." Chase said to Julius and Candace, who had just walked in, with a plastered on smile.

"Thank you, kind sir. This place is fabulous, don't you agree, Candace?" The purple haired man asked his quiet companion, who had taken the seat across from him. She stayed silent, looking down at her lap.

Julius tried again.

"Well, when did you arrive back on the island?" Candace remained still, barely even breathing.

"Is there a reason you aren't answering me, honey? Are you still angry for what I did as a child?"

Candace finally looked up.

"C-"

"CROSS-DRESSER?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY?!" Behind the bar, Gill and Luke were having to hold down Luna from attacking the man, but she was slowly getting the best of them, while Chase was shaking in silent laughter at the man's overreaction,

At this point, Angela walked out of the bathroom, wearing the black outfit that was reserved for the winter waitresses. Chase just smirked.

"Hi, can I take your order?" She interrupted Julius who was about to open his mouth again, probably to apologize based on the pained look in his eyes.

"Herb Fish." Candace replied in a low voice, looking into Angela's eyes, who smiled in return.

"Got it. And you, Julius?"

"Sharkfin Soup would be nice."

As Angela walked into the kitchen, she instantly noticed Luna laying on the floor face down, tape over her mouth, with Gill sitting casually on her back and Luke bandaging his hand.

"Now, do I wanna know?"

"She bit me!" Luke whisper-yelled, waving the bleeding appendage in her face, which she quickly smacked away.

"Um, kay. Herb Fish and Sharkfin Soup, Chase. Pronto." He already had it ready and made, before handing it off to me. Angela took the dishes and set them down. Julius had taken Candace's hand in his own at this point, blushing harder than she was, to be honest. They didn't even realize Angela was there. As she walked back into the kitchen, she gestured out the door.

"Now THAT is going to work out. I can feel it."

Luke and Gill peeked around the corner, helping Luna to her feet so she could see, too. Chase didn't even look up from washing the dishes.

"Please, like you couldn't tell already. It's like the couples in this town were pre-destined." Chase remarked, scrubbing a glass.

"Chasington?"

"Yes, Angela?"

"Shut the hell up."

-x-

**Copious amounts of Chase make everything better.**


	2. Girl Talk: AP

**Ok, so I love Maya too much to leave her all lonely when Hikari likes Chase and stuff, so I was like... OMG, THIS!**

**Game: Animal Parade**

**Characters: All female bachelorettes, Hikari**

**Couple: Maya/Wizard, all normal rival couples, Hikari/Chase**

-x-

It was raining hard. However, the atmosphere inside Hikari's house was warm, with the smell of food and sounds of laughter permeating the air. It was Wednesday, and like every Wednesday, the bachelorettes of the island were gathered up someplace to gossip and overall have fun. Today's meeting place, thanks to the uncalled for thunderstorm, was Hikari's house.

"I swear to the Goddess, I'm sick of him! Calling me childish, what the hell? He CLEARLY has no respect for women. And what is with all the guys on this island anyways? I mean, go ahead, let's think of one good single guy. Go ahead, anyone got one?" Luna ranted and raved as per usual, pacing across the floor, once again having an encounter with Gill earlier, leaving her angry, and even if she wouldn't say it, hurt.

"Well... Jin's out of the question. He's so serious and his stubborness in refusing to be taken care of by someone else is getting on my nerves!" Anissa shrugged from the bed, clearly choosing not to care anymore.

"Owen's an alcholic, simple as that." Kathy, the barmaid, huffed from next to Anissa, clearly having enough of her love interest's bull crap.

"Luke's an idiot," Selena deadpanned from the couch, "so he's out of the question."

"Calvin won't stop talking about his adventures sometimes. I wish I could enjoy a little peace in the mines, but no." Phoebe groaned next to Selena, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Toby can be really lazy, and loves fishing too much," Renee said from one of the kitchen chairs, sipping her tea daintily.

"And... Julius is really mean..." Candace said blushing heavily from speaking out in front of so many people.

"Uh, not to mention he's gay, sister dear." Luna sighed exasperatedly, rolling her eyes and stopping in front of her sister's chair.

"No, h-he's not!" Candace, surprisingly enough, stuck up for him, shocking everyone.

"Well, Chase is an ass, he clearly has no testicles, and I hate his fucking hair. Bleh." Hikari huffed from the kitchen from where she was cooking something.

"Oh, I see, you two got into it again during the cooking lessons, huh?" Kathy laughed knowingly.

"Yeah, you shoulda seen 'em. Scary stuff, those two, when they start fighting in a place infested with knifes." Maya piped up from next to Hikari. She was puttering around the kitchen, too, ignoring Hikari's attempts to shoo her away.

"What about you, Maya? I thought you would've been sticking up for Chase?" Renee carefully asked from the kitchen table.

It was no big secret that Maya and Hikari both had feelings for Chase. It had been the start of several major arguments between the group.

"Well," Maya blushed, looking down, "I might have met someone."

"WHO!?" Selena, ever the gossip queen, jumped from the couch, nearly punching Phoebe in the head in her attempt to get up.

"Well, he actually kinda won't tell me his name, you see. I just call him Wizard." Maya shrunk under everyone's gazes, smiling sheepishly.

"Wizard?! I know him!" Hikari exclaimed, stirring the stew she had been cooking.

"You know, like, everyone, hun." Luna sighed, and turned to Maya again. "But anyways, you mean the sexy white-haired supposedly 'magical' guy that lives in town?"

"Mhmm, I DEFINITELY mean him." Maya said, a coy smile on her face.

"Ok, then. That was completely unexpected." Hikari said, and started to ladle the stew into bowls. It had been decided in the very beginning that whoever's house they were meeting at had to cook. Unless it was Maya's turn.

"Yeah, Chase is kinda all yours now, dear. That stoic Wizard IS going to tell me is real name. I swear!" Maya chuckled in a mock evil way.

"Oooooooooook then." Luna said, and flopped into a chair, clearly exhausted by Maya's antics.

-x-

**This will be a mini-series in my oneshots!**


	3. Childish: AP

**I love the children!**

**Game: Animal Parade**

**Characters: All rival children except for Dakota, Player/Chase's children(Lina, older daughter, and Danielle, younger daughter), Wizard/Maya's child (Jason)**

**Pairing: Lina/Heath(Phoebe and Calvin's kid), Danielle/Roy(Kathy and Owen's kid), Angie(Candace/Julius's kid)/Matt(Renee/Toby's kid), Vivian(Gill/Luna's kid)/Jason, Van(Jin/Anissa's kid)/Lucy(Selena/Luke's kid)**

**-x-**

"You know, Heath, we're sixteen now, maybe you should, I dunno, leave me the hell alone?" Lina asked, feeling the urge to bash her head in. It was lunchtime at the "school", and Gill had decided that the kids were old enough to eat alone, and they had all gathered in the church's courtyard to eat.

The children of the village were all born at the same time for some reason, and thus, were all in the same grade.

However, because of the small amount of kids on the island, they still hadn't quite matured into teenage behaviors. Oh sure, there was plenty of teenage lust and hormones running about, but it was still basically a boy versus girl affair.

Lina, Danielle, Lucy, Angie, and Vivian were sitting on the ground on one side of the courtyard, eating their lunches and talking about whatever was new about town. Lina and Danielle both took after their father, Chase, with their peach colored hair and purple eyes. Lucy gained her mother, Selena's, looks, and her father, Luke's, hair color. Angie gained her purple hair from her father, Julius and her looks from her mother, Candace. Vivian looked exactly like her father, Gill, down to the hair and eyes.

Heath, Roy, Matt, Van, and Jason had been on the other side of the courtyard, kicking around a soccer ball and laughing about whatever. Heath grew to look exactly like his father, Calvin, but with his green hair from his mother. Roy looked every bit like his dad, Owen, muscles included. Matt was his father's spitting image, looking exactly like Toby, but with brown hair from his mother, Renee. Van grew into Anissa's looks, with his Jin's eyes. He had gotten rid of his glasses as he aged. Jason had his his mothermother's eyes and his father's hair.

This lunch was like any other, gender seperated by choice, sitting around the tchurch square. Until, that is, Heath not so accidentally kicked the soccer ball towards the girls, particularly towards Lina's head, which gave the boys a chance to approach.

"Whoops, sorry ladies, I kind of mistook Lina's head for a goal. So I aimed over here." Heath replied, ignoring Lina's crack.

"Don't fucking ignore her, Heath. That's not cool." Danielle threatened, her fiery nature raising to protect her more romantic sibling.

"Oooooh, look, the little girl knows how to cuss!" Roy taunted, buffing out his muscles to tower over the shorter and younger girl.

"I'm only a year younger than you, jackass, you're sixteen and I'm fifteen, remember? And I'm leagues more mature, so back off!" Danielle practically hissed at the boy, leaping to her feet to get in his face.

"Danielle, calm the eff down. Roy, stop picking on girls, it makes you look pathetic." Lucy, one of the oldest of the group at seventeen pushed in between the two, planting a hand firmly on Roy's chest and shoving. She had no fear of the boy, having been raised together practically 24/7 as their dads were best friends.

"And like shoving down boys twice your size and build doesn't make you look like a pathetic she-woman." Van, the most refined and snobby, and overall the oldest at seventeen, snorted out at Lucy, managing to look down his nose at her.

"Guys, let's all just calm down. If Gill comes out and catches us fighting again, he's gonna assign extra homework." Matt said, trying to calm the situation. He was one of the oldest too at seventeen.

"It's you guys' fault for kicking a soccer ball at poor Lina's fat head, so don't tell us to calm down!" Angie cried. She was in the middle of the age group at sixteen.

"Did you just call me fat head-"

Lina was interrupted by Angie's cousin and best friend, Vivian, who was Gill's daughter.

"Hey, Matt, did you just call my father something other than Mr. Hamilton?" Vivian, the other fifteen year old, said in her faux holier-than-thou attitude.

"Yeah, and so what if he did?" The most hot-headed and aggressive of the bunch, Jason, piped up from the edge of the group, arms crossed over his chest and glaring at Vivian. He was sixteen, and the teen you didn't want to mess with the most, what with his temper and magical abilities he inherited from his dad.

"Well, I don't know, but it makes me angry! Vivian snapped back, resisting the urge to insult the wizard in training.

At this point, the mini arguments dissolved into an all-out shouting match. By the time that Gill came up the walkway to the courtyard to inform everyone that lunch was over, everything was just a loud, raucous mess.

Gill took three deep breaths in, trying to calm himself.

"THAT'S IT! YOU ALL GET 30 EXTRA MATH PROBLEMS TONIGHT!" He screeched, causing everything to come to a standstill. Gill felt something zoom past his head.

"And Heath? That's another twenty for you for kicking that ball at my head."

"But it's so fat, it looks like something needs to hit it!"

"I hate my job." Gill sighed.

-x-

**That was more of an intro chapter for these characters. There will be more.**


End file.
